far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Threats to Trepheon
Threats to Trepheon is a small dossier written by Belgarius and printed about 10 times, to be delivered to those in Trepheon of importance. It was written to raise awareness of the threats to Trepheon which Belgarius observed. A copy is possessed by all members of the Rebel Council, Kirdo Enaius, the Empress of the East and the Prime Archon of Detaria. Section 1: The God King The God King is a rather mysterious figure, which I doubt any reading this know much about. I have long known of the God King, ever since I began my tutelage under Garath, the last Sorcerer of Dormia. The title of God King has existed for a very long time, even before the fall of Dormia. My experience with the God King has been an unpleasant one, as Garath long warned me about the threat he posed. What We Know We know that the God King has existed since Dormia began, as ruler of Angherin, a confederation of tribes in the North. The North has long stood as the lesser counterpart to Dormia, but when Dormia fell the God King mobilised an army to conquer the South. Due to me not being granted access to the Central Archives due to the recent events surrounding Conwyn, I am not aware of the fate of the army other than that they were stopped and possibly destroyed. However, in the North, men clad in old Angherin Armour claiming to be part of the "Lost Legion" proves that any army sent previously southwards must still have remnants. I am unsure whether the God King is a single individual, or a passed on title, but the King remains a threat to Trepheon. We know he has a powerful connection to the spirits, and that if he wishes to attack the South again, he is in prime condition. With a Central in rebellion and the West marching into the cold harsh North, where the God King rules, the God Kings banner may fly once again as armies march South. '' Section 2: The Black Knights ''A little less than a year ago, men garbed in Dark Steel followed a Dark King into Central. We all know this, as it was one of the pivotal moments of the 350s so far. Although destroyed, the Black Knights still pose a threat. Well, less the Black Knights and more what they stand for. From my interrogation of remnants of the Black Knights, I have found that they wish for the restoration of Dormia. This greatly worries me, as this is also part of what I stand for. I believe the Black Knights are only the first to come, as many who wish this have less good intentions than I do. What We Know We know the Black Knights were a powerful force, and most likely an ancient one. Garath often referenced dark societies in the Dormian aristocracy which wished to take over, and The Black Knights may have been one of them. It is possible that the fall of Dormia was their doing, but that is unlikely. We know that they are mostly destroyed as of now, but that they may make a return in larger numbers. I also have suspicions about the effects they've had on the King of Central and the King of West (See Section 3) Section 3: The Madness of Kings Recently, the Marn dynasty was considered unfit to rule by the Western Generals. In a short period of time, King Tavius fell into madness, and his son Corvus leaped out of a window to his death. Not only that, King Conwyn fell into a deep madness. Through a rather ill-coordinated interrogation of Palace staff, I have found that Corvus was looking through his fathers magical belongings. I believe these items have some relation to the Black Knights, or possibly non at all. Not only that, King Conwyn fell into madness' grasp, and locked himself in his keep. I believe this may be more than just coincidence that the two rulers and one soon to be ruler fell into madness in such a short period of time. We know nothing about this, but if the Empress falls next my theory will be confirmed. Section 4: Gu'ortuks Recently, the Lake Temple was sealed off as a Gu'ortuk had made the place its home and had slain many brave monster hunters. My associate,a demon named Tazlin, survived the attacked and told me about it. All lizardkin in the temple were massacred, and the temple sealed by the surviving monster hunters. If a single Gu'ortuk can cause this much damage, we must prepare for more than just one. Section 5: The Western Generals ''As discussed earlier, the Western army currently runs the Western Kingdom. This section shall be short, as it is well known to all, but I believe that the new expansionist government should be destroyed and the rightful heir to the Marn Dynasty should be placed on the throne. That way, a step closer to peace on Trepheon may be achieved. ''